


Happy reunion

by BisexualFarmer



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Anne Lister - Freeform, Anne Walker - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Historical, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Smut, Surrane Jones, gentlemanjack, gxg, kindacuteiguess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 21:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualFarmer/pseuds/BisexualFarmer
Summary: Ms lister often has a one track mind with women... and it’s no different with Ann Walker. (I was bored one night and wrote a smut for all those Gentleman jack fans)





	Happy reunion

I swung my cane back and forth through the air. I was walking, no marching up to Miss Ann Walkers door. We’ve been having quite the love affair, very much to my taste. I trotted up her front porch and knocked on her door. Now, between me and you. I’m oddly excited. I’ve been around women before, as you know. But Miss Walker seemed to do something quite extraordinary to me. Well. For ones libido. The door opened and the Butler nodded his head to me, knowing who I was here for. “She’s in the drawing room Ms lister” I passed him my hat and cane. 

When I entered the drawing room she was already waiting for me. Blinds down, doors closed. “Anne” she immediately got out her chair. I could see the excitement enter her eyes, but there was something under the excitement. Which excited me. “Miss Walker” I could tell she enjoyed me using her full name. I won’t lie, I enjoyed her using mine. She swept across the floor to kiss me, my hands went eagerly to her sides. I gently kissed her neck and pulled back. I could already see the lust building in her eyes. She spoke up “Oh Ann. I have missed you. It’s terribly odd how the absence of your presence makes me so hollow”. I smiled under myself. I wouldn’t call myself a wizard, but I definitely have her under my spell. “I’ve missed you too. Now, shall we... let’s say... see your bedroom.” I smirked at her, making her swoon. She excitedly moved on the spot and grabbed my hand, leading me up the grand staircase. The moment the door closed she was on me like fire to kindling. Her breath was heavy against my skin, making me itch for more. I led her over to the bed, our lips never leaving each other’s. I placed her down gently and went straight to her neck. I nipped and bit her neck, causing her back to arch and her breath to catch. I smirked against her skin and whispered in her ear “I must say. It’s rather cold today. Would your thighs kindly serve as a warm place for me”. I watched her as her breath completely caught up and she nodded at me. Her eyes full of expectation and lust. I pulled up her many layers of luxurious dress and kissed her soft bare legs. Her skin was like the paper I shall record this on, later . I had one last lingering look into her lustful eyes before diving under her dress. 

 

Well I wasn’t wrong about it being warm. I swear. I own many properties but this is the only place I’d ever happily stay at. I pulled away the fabric that covered her. She was already soaked. I wouldn’t lie, I was rather smug I had such an effect on her. She smelt incredible, like no woman I’ve ever smelt before. I slowly meant forward and as my tongue met her clit and gasp filled the room. I played with her clit and she met every flick with a moan or gasp. I began working my way lower, dipping my tongue in and out of her pussy. I then thrust my tongue deep into her and a breathless “Oh Anne” left her mouth. Of course, her saying this only make me more zealous to please. I kept thrusting my tongue until it ached. I could feel her getting close. Her muscles were tightening and her gasps were now deep moans. I brought my hand up and brought her over the edge with a couple flicks. I pulled back out from under her dress. The sight before me was the sight I wish to see much more regularly. Her chest was heaving, eyes closed and a completely content smile hung on her lips. I leaned up over her body and kissed her lips, she kissed back lazily. “I love you Anne Lister” was the last thing to leave those lips before she pulled me close and slept gently

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this. There isn’t much Gentleman Jack fan fiction out there yet. But here’s a starting point. Please say if you want me to write more


End file.
